


Stuck In A Tight Place

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Blake gets stuck in her window on a nice day, and instead of her mother, Kali, and her best friend, Ilia helping her, the two have fun with her Bellabooty while she’s stuck.





	Stuck In A Tight Place

Sitting in the windowsill of her room, Blake didn’t think twice about the distance between her and the ground, keeping her legs out of her bedroom while keeping the famous Bellabooty into her room to keep herself nice and balanced as she just watched the clouds in the sky roll by. It was a nice and relaxing day as she just watched it all pass by her, no worries on her mind as she watched Ilia and Kali talk in the distance right in front of her home, both of them laughing and acting like they were already family and always had been. It brought a smile to the amber-eyed girl’s face, her world seeming to just be perfect for her.

 

At least, that was until she heard a creek behind her, gasping as the window frame fell onto her rear end and locked into place. Blake’s eyes quickly widened as she realized she couldn’t move, one push the wrong way meant falling face first into the ground while too hard of a push the other way broke her window and littered her floor in glass that she was likely to fall in. “Dammit, why does this have to happen now?!” Looking in front of her, she could see both Ilia and Kali turn to face her as she screamed out in dismay. “Mom! Ilia! I need your help! Hurry!” She smiled and her heart skipped a beat as she watched both of the women sprint after her, concerned that there was something serious going on and not that she was just stuck in a window.

 

“What’s wrong, honey?!” Kali asked, cupping her hands around her lips to make sure that her little girl heard her properly. “You’re just sitting in your window, you’ve been doing that all day today! Did you get suck?!”   
  
“How do you think she got stuck? I mean… It’s not like her butt’s big enough to get stuck in a window like that....” Ilia blushed, bringing a hand behind her head as she could almost hear both mother and daughter growling at her. “What?!”   
  
“Why are you looking at my ass, Ilia?!” Blake shouted from her stuck spot in the window, embarrassment and concern filling her tone as she looked down toward the girl. “W-Whatever. I-”   
  
“Well, you do have a big behind, Blake… I’m your mother and it’s kinda hard not to stare when I see you walking down the hallway in front of me for dinner.” Kali smiled and looked down toward the ground, not wanting to incur her little girl’s wrath like Ilia had. “Anyway, how are you stuck?! What happened?!”

 

“The window frame fell down and locked itself on my butt! Now, will you two please get up here and help me?! And don’t stare at my ass this time!” Blake could almost feel the fire burning in her cheeks as they turned a deep shade of red, a heavy sigh leaving her as she leaned back and propped herself against the glass to avoid falling forward and letting an accident happen.

 

When the two finally got up to her bedroom, Blake could hear them grunting as they tried to lift up the window frame, having no luck with it locked in place. A slightly annoyed sigh left her lips as she kept hearing them try over and over again. “I told you, it’s locked! Just pulling on it isn’t going to open or I wouldn’t have asked for help…”

 

“Well, apologies, Sassy.” Kali said, slapping her daughter’s rear end in an odd attempt to spank her while she still could. “We can’t unlock them because your window needs to be fully down to be unlocked. Are you sure it’s not just jammed and not locked?”   
  
“I don’t know, Mom! I can’t exactly see behind my small ass!” Putting extra emphasis on the word small, Blake wiggled her hips from side to side in an attempt to try and get things moving, only to accidentally entice the two women to her plump and jiggling rear end, giving them a show of her booty while trying to get free. “A-Are you two staring at me?!”   
  
“Well, how am I not supposed to when you shake it like that, Blake?! Come on, that’s just not fair!” Ilia stepped forward and grabbed the amber-eyed girl’s shapely ass cheeks, a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks as she tried pushing the famous Bellabooty forward and out of the window. “I’m going to see if I can push you enough to get you out of the window. Just be ready to catch yourself!” The redhead did her best to push her best friend out of the window, only to hear Blake grunting from the other side like she was trying to help as well. Unfortunately, after a short time, nothing was happening, leaving the trio little options to work with. “Could we lube her up and give a push? She’s not budging this way…”

 

Kali smiled and nodded, reaching into one of Blake’s drawers and pulling out a bottle of lube. “I can’t believe you think you can hide things from your mother like that, sweetie.” Pulling Blake’s skirt off as much as she could from this side, the older woman poured some lube into her hand and started to cover her little girl’s rear end in it. “Alright, sorry for having to undress you like that, Blake, but it’s for the best!” Keeping her hands on her daughter’s body, the golden-eyed woman pushes forward as hard and as steadily as she can, getting nowhere just like when there was no lube there. “Dammit, that’s not working either…”   
  
“Well, is there anything else you two can do? This isn’t exactly comfortable!” Blake shook her hips from side to side yet again as she tried to make something happen, not managing to actually get anywhere. “Dammit! I can’t believe this is happening…”   
  
“Kali, can I use some of that lube?” Ilia asked almost out of nowhere, a bit of a lustful gaze in her eyes as she reached one hand out toward the mother and one hand to her clothing, fishing out her hard cock. “Seeing Blake’s ass like this… It’s not exactly easy to resist, you know?” The young chameleon gasped as she felt a small amount of lube be poured into her hand, immediately moving it to her shaft and rubbing it along her length before pushing two fingers into Blake’s asshole, making the girl on the other side of the window groan and growl. “Thank you…”   
  
“Ilia!? What are you doing?! This is not the time or the place! Why are you-” A sharp and blissful gasp left Blake’s lips as she felt the fingers suddenly retract from her, only to let out another pleasured and shameless noise when she felt her friend’s cock push inside of her tight asshole. “I-Ilia!” The young faunus couldn’t believe this was happening right now, unable to actually do anything about it even if she wanted to. The fact that this was happening because she was stuck in the window was one thing, the fact that her mother was watching an something else entirely, something that she wasn’t sure how to deal with or even if she should. The feeling of the redhead’s cock filling her was something that she didn’t exactly hate, and the pleasure only grew as she redhead began to slowly pump her hips back and forth a bit. “P-Please… Ilia, what are you doing…? Can’t…. Can’t this at least wait until I’m out of the window and back in my room…?”   
  
“Doesn’t seem so, honey.~” Kali smiled as she watched Ilia get to work, happy to see someone appreciate her daughter’s rear end just as much as she always had. Undressing herself, the golden-eyed woman let her cock and breasts free, pressing herself against Ilia’s back and wrapping her arms around the young girl’s chest. “Go for it, dear. Fuck her plump ass as much as you want to. This is the only chance we’re going to get, after all.~” There was no hesitation from the time she pushed her soft mounds against the girl’s back to when she gently squeezed the redhead’s budding breasts, a bright smile on her face as she looked up and could see the chameleon’s cock sinking into her little girl’s ass over and over again.

 

That was all the permission that Ilia could’ve ever needed to do something like this, gasping and moaning as both Blake’s anal walls tightened around her and the older woman’s hands fondled her chest, leaning her head back against Kali’s shoulder. “Oh, god, Blake! Your ass feels so good... I should’ve done this sooner… Much sooner…” A bright smile came to the chameleon’s lips as she pulled a hand back and slapped the amber-eyed girl’s ass cheek, watching it jiggle and almost becoming enthralled in it. “How’s it feel for you, Blake? It feels incredible for me… Your mom’s tits are so soft…”

 

Whining and writhing in place from the gently anal fucking, all Blake could do to respond was moan and lean herself back as far as her body would allow her to do so. There was no reason to deny that the cock inside of her felt incredible and massive, hot whines and moans leaving her with every thrust Ilia made. Throwing her arms out and propping herself against the wall, the amber-eyed faunus could feel herself growing more and more aroused with each passing thrust. “It… It feels so good, Ilia… Don’t stop…”   
  
“Of course not, Blake… There’s no way I could with an ass like this.” Biting her lip, the chameleon turned her head and gasped as her lips were captured in a not and needy kiss by Kali, the feeling of a cock pressing against her own ass suddenly coming to mind. Breaking the kiss with the mother a moment later, the redhead simply looked into the older woman’s eyes, a curious expression on her face. “K-Kali…? W-What are you gonna do with that…?”   
  
“Don’t worry, Sweetie. I’m saving it for Blake… But that doesn’t mean I can’t work myself up, does it?~” Gently licking the young girl’s earlobe, the older woman was beginning to have a wonderful time seeing her little girl get fucked. It was a nice sight to see such a jiggly booty taking a thick cock like a champ, especially with the speed that Ilia was starting to reach with her thrusts. “How does it feel, Ilia? It’s okay to tell me.~” Like a skilled succubus, Kali snaked her arms around the redhead’s body until her slender fingers were slithering up the girl’s neck, slowly moving back down until they reached between her cleavage. “Is it nice and tight?” A smile came to the golden-eyed woman’s lips when the young faunus nodded to her question, a soft and elated gasp leaving her. “Are you going to cum inside of it?~”

 

Blake’s eyes went wide at the mention of being cummed inside of, turning her head as far as she could to get a good look of what was going on behind her. Unfortunately, without hurting herself the girl was only able to see her mother’s clothes to the side of the room and her bed, unable to see the older woman and her best friend. “W-Well, Ilia?! Are you going to cum inside-”

 

Ilia quickly interrupted her with a loud scream of pleasure burying her shaft as deep as she could into Blake’s rear end, rope after rope of cum leaving her and filling her best friend’s tight ass, painting her anal walls white with her seed. Unfortunately, the redhead didn’t get to back in the afterglow of her initial orgasm for long when she felt Kali’s nails dig into her skin, showing just how ravenous and hungry the older woman was for her own daughter. “K-Kali-” Without another word said, the chameleon was pulled out of her friend's girthy ass and gently pushed toward the bed at the side of the room.   
  
“It’s my turn to play with my little girl. It was a nice show, but it’s time I see what it’s like to be inside of her after all these years.~” Without wasting any time, the older woman stepped forward and grabbed her daughter's hips, a wide smile on her face as she did so. One simple step was all it took for the golden-eyed woman to push forward and force the first few inches of her cock into her daughter, a loud moan mother and daughter alike when the older woman slapped her little girl’s ass again. Kali’s cock may not have been as thick as Ilia’s, but it made up for that by being a bit longer than the young chameleons. “It’s still nice and tight after having a cock like Ilia’s inside of you? Damn, I certainly brought a magnificent ass into the world, didn’t I?”

 

Before Blake could get a word out to argue the fact of letting her own mother fuck her, she was immediately filled with a rush of pleasure through her body. Everything burned up so hotly and so perfectly after taking another cock in her ass without being given a break, the taboo of this one being her mother’s adding an extra layer of pressure on her that she didn’t know how to deal with. Though that didn’t exactly matter once Kali took the reigns and began thrusting inside of her little girl, making the amber-eyed faunus wail out in bliss, alerting some of the people down below her that something was going on behind her.

 

Of course, Kali didn’t mind if people got a good view of her daughter, proud of the beauty that Blake had grown into. As long as no one knew that mother was fucking daughter on the other side of the glass, the older woman would be more than happy with what was happening. It didn’t help her mindset that Blake’s ass was tighter than any hole she’s ever fucked, causing the older woman to push harder and faster into her little girl, hot and heavy moans leaving them both. “Oh, gods, Blake… I should’ve tried this with you years ago… Taught you to be a good little slut for those you love.~”

 

Ilia groaned as she watched from the side, realizing just what she looked like as she was fucking Blake into the window. A bright smile slowly came to the redhead’s face as she reached between her legs and began stroking her cock at the sight before her. “Is… Is this what it looked like when I was fucking her….?” She asked quietly, not actually expecting to get an answer from the older woman. Of course, she didn’t nearly have the bust that Kali does, or the ferocity in her thrusts, but there was a sense of hunger in her actions as she masturbated to what she was seeing.

 

On the other hand, Blake was now beginning to scream from the other side of the window, her head leaned back and pressed against the glass as she did so. She couldn't stop her arousal from dripping along the side of the house as her rear end was torn apart by her own mother, loving the feeling and getting closer and closer to cumming the longer this went on. However, when the amber-eyed girl felt her mother’s hand smack down across her as once again, her pleasure peaked, and she was right at the edge of the orgasm she so desperately craved. “M-Mom! H-Hurry up! People are starting to stare!”

 

Nodding, Kali pushed forward, grunting as she moved her hips at an even faster and rougher pace than before. Getting closer and closer to her own orgasm, it wasn’t until the young chameleon wrapped her soft lips around the older woman’s breast that she was able to reach the orgasm both her and her daughter craved in a hurried fashion. Throwing her head back and screaming almost loud enough to alert her husband downstairs to what was going on, the older woman came hard inside of her little girl. Continuing to buck her hips as rope after rope of cum left her and flooded her tighter’s tight hole, adding to what Ilia had dumped into it only moments ago. “Blake!~” 

 

Almost as if on instinct, Blake came right there with her mother, throwing her head back hard enough to crack the glass behind her. Squirting in front of the small crowd that had gathered under her room, the young amber-eyed girl gasped as she felt her mother’s cock leave her plump rear end. “Okay…. We… We’ve had our fun…. Can you get me out of here now? People are still staring…”   
  
“I’ll… I’ll go get your father… He’ll be able to break you out of this…” Kali smiled as she bent over and gave the rear end she had just fucked a loving kiss and a gentle smack. “Just please try not to fall out as I get him.” The mother quickly turned and ran out the room to get her husband. “Ghira! Blake’s stuck in the window!”   
  
On the other hand, Ilia smiled as she sat there on the bed, getting closer to her friend and putting her cock away. “Hey, Blake…?”   
  
“Yeah, Ilia?”   
  
“Do you think this would be something we could do again? I mean… Properly having sex? I don’t want you stuck in the window again or something.” The young redhead smiled and leaned against the window frame as she waited for an answer, not sure what to say at this point. “Also, s-sorry for just kinda doing that out of the blue…”   
  
“It’s fine, Ilia. It felt good pretty fast, so I enjoyed it. Just... Next time, please don’t get carried away, okay?” Blake smiled from the other side of the window just in time to receive another harsh spank from her friend. “Ilia!”   
  
“Sorry. I had to.~”


End file.
